Living Room Showdown!
by LycoX
Summary: Rafael's insistence on trying to talk with his own son leads to a rather startling revelation.


**Living Room Showdown!**

 **Disclaimer: Wow! Been awhile since I wrote something for this 'Verse! My apologies on that! I'm really seriously thinking about somehow combining this 'Verse with the 'Trust Me, I've Tried' 'Verse. Though the problem is, I'm not sure it would make any sense. But anyways! This takes place the day before Barrow arrives in Beacon Hills some weeks after 'Laughing In The Rain'. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

The feeling of annoyance had pretty much swept through Scott following his dad's arrival at the house. Interrupting what had been a very pleasant time between him and Kira on the couch involving his hands up her skirt much to her liking. His dad had been insistent on talking with him about a few things. Things Scott didn't want to talk about with the man over as he really just didn't want much to do with his dad. Preferring that he'd just leave already but Rafael wasn't having it. And Kira, not feeling comfortable with the growing tension, had ended up leaving thanks to Scott not wanting her to see the whole thing. Granted, she would get in one more kiss before leaving and hoped like Hell that things wouldn't get bad between the two. Especially since Melissa wasn't there to keep the two apart. "How many times do I have to say it!? I don't want to talk to you! I don't even want to see you!" Yelled out Scott as the confrontation with his father continued onwards in the living room.

Rafael fixed him with a glare that didn't bother the young man in the slightest. "Yeah, well, we don't always get what we want in life, son. What we need to talk about is important and if you'd just let it happen, we wouldn't have to keep doing this!"

"And give you the satisfaction of me actually listening to you? Not a chance. You left us! Hell, you were barely attentive towards me when I lived with you for awhile! So I don't see why I should listen to a damn thing you say!"

"You should when it concerns you and your mother! Cause for God's sake, Scott! She was kidnapped and you were off doing whatever with Argent and Lahey while barely looking bothered about what was going on! And let me tell you, that's not normal!" Yelled the man irately.

Getting really fed up with how his son was being. Who seemed to be muttering something under his breath. What that was he wasn't sure of and hoped it wasn't insults towards him. "Hate to tell you this, it might not be normal to you but its normal for me. Its been 'normal' for me ever since the night before the second half of my Sophomore year of High School started!"

"Your mother getting kidnapped is normal for you!?"

As what the Hell!? Scott just snorted with a shake of the head. "No! Serious situations like that have gotten normal for me! As weird and fucked up as that may be but its part of my life now whether or not I like it!"

Jeeze how he wished he had some Alcohol in his room! Something that still made him feel hypocritical about from time to time considering the fact he once told Argent that drinking just wasn't something he had any interest in. But damn… With all the crap he ends up dealing with and the fact his Werewolf Healing prevents drunkenness, he didn't exactly have to worry about the actual getting drunk part much to his and Cora's immense dislike. But regardless, he still felt like a hypocrite at times! He watched as his dad's eyes widened in stunned disbelief while he chanted Satomi's mantra under his breath to keep calm. "You can't be serious!? Why hasn't your mother or Stilinski done anything about it!?"

Were they being threatened somehow? Cause God help him if that was the case as he'd do everything he could to help them! Even if he wasn't exactly Stilinski's biggest fan. Scott just shook his head with a sigh. "Because, it wasn't their fight to deal with. And the Sheriff didn't even know anything about it until recently. Mom doesn't like it but she's there for me when I need it. Just like she's always been. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to my room and call Kira since you oh so helpfully interrupted us." Declared Scott with irritation clearly heard in his voice.

As he moved to turn away and walk off towards the stairs, his dad decided to have other ideas and grabbed him by the shoulder "What the Hell are you talking about!? How is it your fight when you shouldn't even be having one!? You're just a kid damnit!"

The man would get quite the surprise on his hands when his own son would turn around with a growl and the color of his eyes looking quite red. "ITS MY FIGHT BECAUSE I'M A WEREWOLF! Its my responsibility to keep people protected because I have the power! Power I never wanted but have anyway!"

His son's face changed much to his shock and claws could be seen where his fingernails would normally be seen. Rafale could even see what looked to be fangs from his own son's mouth. "We-Werewolves aren't real! Who did this to you!? Cause so help me God, they will pay!"

"I'm living proof they are. I'm even an Alpha despite the fact its the last thing I really wanted to have happen thanks to my experiences with other Alphas! And I'm not telling you who did this to me cause there's nothing you can do about it. Because you're years too damn late. Plus, despite my issues with you, I don't want you getting hurt cause you feel like you have to do something cause you think it'll somehow make up for not being in my life." Informed Scott coldly and making the man flinch a little.

"I don't want to do it just because of that! I want to do it because I am your father and I care!"

"Deaton and the Sheriff are more my father then you'll ever be. Hell, I'd sooner take fatherly advice from Chris Argent then I would you."

And with that, Scott was gone from the living room as he chanted Satomi's mantra a bit louder then previously. Leaving Rafael to stand where he was with a defeated air about him. He then made a decision and left the house, determined to have a word or two with Melissa about all this. Hoping she could somehow help him out with all this as he hated the way things were between him and his own damned son!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that wasn't pleasant! And yeah, I think I will go ahead and merge this and the 'Trust Me' 'Verses together. Just probably need to do a little tweaking here and there. R and R!**


End file.
